The Boy Named Justice
by Black Rose I
Summary: A young boy learning the ropes of becoming a Phantom Thief.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Detective Conan, Kaito Kid, or Case Closed

Mashahiku Minori sat in the vents of the museums _Precious Gems_ section. He brought up his hand gloved in a white fabric, pulled back the sleeve and looked at his watch. _Thirty seconds_. He was so excited. _How does Kaito kid contain his excitement before a heist?_ He thought. No, he was not Kaito Kid. He was a fake. However, he didn't like that word. Saying that Mashahiku was a fake Kaito Kid makes it sound like he couldn't do what Kaito Kid does. He was a great magician; in fact, he had pulled off one of "Kaito Kid's" heist before. It was hard, but it felt exhilarating.

Out the vent, Mashahiku could see the normal encirclement of police officers around the Gem. It's the biggest Diamond in the world. He was all excited. Then he saw a strange, unfamiliar face among the police officers. _He must be the new rookie that's apparently so good._ Mashahiku thought. _One police won't change anything though_. He imagined. _5._ The traps were all working. _4._ Check cape. _3\. _Become cool. _2\. _Top hat on. _1\. _It's Showtime! Pink smoke came spewing out of the light bulb's sockets, shattering the glass inside some of the police just stood straight, but startled, others went into complete shock and ducked, protecting themselves from the raining shards of sharp glass. Mashahiku dove out of the vent, landing on top of the glass case that held the Golden Jubilee, the largest diamond in the world. He then placed a small capsule that would inflate and present a life size replica of himself, or Kaito Kid.

"Is that…?" A police officer started "KAITO KID! I will catch you this time for sure." Inspector Nakamori yelled, as he always did. "Of course you will," Mashahiku started, this made Nakamori start fuming with anger, "But first, my good Inspector, I have something to show you."

"We don't have time for your jokes, all men, capture Kaito Kid." The policemen screamed and jumped at the inflated fake kaito kid, causing a distraction, then, the inflation started to puff up, popping with confetti and causing the police to fall on the cage in a dog pile. Then Mashahiku sneaked in front of the cage, using the confetti as cover. "Haha. Amateurs!" Mashahiku laughed with all the police behind him. Wait, when did you get there…?" Then a muffled voice came from the bottom of the cage, "The Golden Jubilee is gone!" All the officers looked up; Kaito Kid had the Diamond in his hand. "Sionara." He said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kaito KID!" Nakamori yelled, but too late as he was already sprinting up the stairs.

"Whew, now that that's over" Mashahiku looked down at his hand, the diamond in it, "Where and how should I return this?"

"Kaito Kid!" A new voice came up the stairs, surprising Mashahiku so much he almost tripped down the stairs, he looked down at his pursuer. _Hey it's that new rookie_. The chase resumed until Mashahiku reached the roof then kept running up to the rail, and stood with his top hat tipped down. The rookie got to the roof and said, "Kaito Kid, you are under arrest." "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to jail." The rookie charged and him, right into Kaito Kids trap. Mashahiku dodged and pulled out hand cuffs, latching them onto the hand of his pursuer and the rail of the fence that surrounded the roof. However, he miscalculated. The police man kept going, smashing into the fence, and falling down. "HELP." On instince Mashahiku activated his hangglider and flew down, grabbed his previous pursuer, thanked with a reign of confetti and the man he just catched gone. Mashahiku looked up and saw a caped man with a white top hat hold up the Golden Jubilee. _Well, _Mashahiku thought, _I'm nothing compared to the real thing._

**Hello my readers,  
****_As some of you may know, this is my first one-shot story. However, I believe that this story has a lot of untapped potential. If anyone thinks that I should continue this story with Mashahiku becoming his own Phantom Thief or believes that they could write a story based on this one, then please review or private message me about which you would like and, if I give you permission, I will say that you are the one that if anyone would like to read it, they should go to your channel. Thank you and with that, I bid thee adieu.  
Sincerely,  
Black Rose the First_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Life of Justice

I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Case Closed

Chapter 2: The Life of Justice

Mashahiku landed on the ground after easily escaping the police. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the great gem that was worth a fortune. Once again he had completed a heist and once again he would be all over the news. After all, he was the famous Kaito Kid. He looked down at his hands and saw something strange, he saw his hands but they were not in white like they should have been, they were a sort of light green that wasn't bright enough to be neon, but was bright none the less. "But this isn't Kaito Kid wears?!" He said with astonishment, he was sure he put on white gloves, and a white tux, hat and pants, not a green and black suit. "Mashahiku, you can't run from us any longer you're trapped!" Said the police officer who had him cornered. That police officer was the one who was Kaito Kid from his first heist. "Wait, but aren't you…" Mashahiku started. "Put your hands in the air Masha!" "But aren't you…" "I said put your hands up Masha!" Mashahiku started to raise his hands in the air. _Wait a second, _he thought, _Masha?_

"I SAID WAKE UP ALREADY MASHA!" Mashahiku jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor. "I'm awake already! Gosh…" Akemi Sato stood over him chuckling to herself. He got up right away. "Hey what's so funny?" Mashahiku questioned. "You silly, isn't it obvious." Akemi Sato announced. No longer able to contain herself, she started laughing so loudly that it seemed the entire school could hear her. After five minutes, she finally calmed down. Wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "Sorry, it was just too funny to handle." _Sure it was. _Mashahiku thought. "Just don't call me that name again." "What? You mean Masha?"_ "_Yes I mean that, what else would I mean?" Mashahiku and Akemi were childhood friends. They grew up playing together and Akemi gave Mashahiku a nickname. She just shortened his name because she thought it was too long. Thus, the name Masha was born. "But it's such a good nickname." She said, "I know, maybe I should just call you Ma then." "STOP SHORTENING MY NAME."

"What are you two doing now?" Kaito Kuroba walked up, practically bounding over to them. "Trying to stop this nicknaming tyrant from shortening my name again." "Who are you calling a tyrant!"

At this moment, Kaito took a short turn right before he got into the heat of the argument, and started running to their left. Now, with a new line of sight, Aoko Nakamori was sprinting towards Kaito Kuroba. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT." She screamed. "I wonder what he did this time." Akemi asked. "Knowing Kaito, he probably flipped up her skirt or something while he was doing a card trick." Mashahiku replied. They both nodded in agreement, forgetting completely the squabble they just had. After ten minutes, three desks thrown across the room, and one cabinet toppled, the teacher was able to split them up and get them in their desks, which were only a few feet away from each other. As soon as the teacher stopped scolding Kaito and walked back to her desk, he fell asleep. Mashahiku was tired himself from his long heist the night before, almost fell back to sleep, but right when his eye's started to close, Akemi hit him on the head with a bunch of worksheets rolled together to form a makeshift stick. _All right, all right, I get the message. _Mashahiku thought. This process of almost falling asleep, but being woken up my Akemi happened until the last bell rang and school was out.

Aoko went over to Akemi's desk and Kaito just turned around to face Mashahiko grumbling something about how he only saw her panties and why she was making such a big deal out of it.

Mashahiku and Kaito were friend from an early age. After his father's death Kaito had become extremely depressed. Kaito was about to throw his deck of cards into a lake and give up on magic when Mashahiku came. "Wow! Is that a deck of cards?" Kaito turned around, "Yeah." "Can you do any tricks?" "I sure can." "Show me one!" "Sure." Mashahiku came down the slope by the lake and sat next to Kaito. After showing him a simple _pick a card any card_ kind of trick, Mashahiku's face lit up. "Wow, how did you do it?!" Just being asked reminded Kaito how fun it was to use magic and make people smile. "A magician never reveals his secrets!" "Oh come on, please!" "Nope". After that they would meet up at the same place and show each other magic tricks at the same place every day.

While Mashahiku was no match for Kaito, Kaito specialized in card tricks and distracting his target, Mashahiku specialized in magic with making the eye seeing something else. He uses mirrors, for example making himself blend in his surroundings and almost completely disappear or trick people into thinking he is somewhere else. While, Kaito and Mashahiku's past was a bit complicated, Aoko and Akemi knew each other through their dad's connection in the police force, as simple as that.

People began to came into the classroom, as they did everyday after school, in order to see Kaito and Mashahiku's magic tricks. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Kaito said, "Let the show, begin!" Kaito then threw the gem into the air, and clapped. As he clapped, the gem shattered, but instead of shards, confetti rained down. Everyone clapped.

However, Mashahiku was doing something strange, he was trying to pick all of them up. "Masha what are you doing?" Akemi asked him.

"I'm trying to pick them up before they got on the ground, after all I have clean up today."

He leaped from desk to desk, catching them, he seemingly glided through the air in order to catch them, finally, he dove under and through a desk to catch the last one, stood up, showed his hand full with confetti and closed it. When he opened it it was the gem again. Everyone clapped. Mashahiku smiled in victory. He had taken the gem that he had seen Kaito put in his coat pocket when he was collecting the confetti and had put it in his own sleeve. Then, when he closed his hand, he slid the gem in. However, he noticed something felt familiar about this gem, like he had held it before. Kaito immediately took back the gem. "Good job," Kaito said, "But mine was much better." He announced, coupled with a giant laugh with his hand on his hips.

**_DearReaders, I know I have not written anything for a long time and I know that I should probably actually write more (considering last time I wrote was about half a year ago!), however I hope I can start writing again. As per request, I will right more of this young man's journey to become a renowned Phantom Thief. This chapter was more fluff and introducing characters than anything, so expect more action in the future. In the next chapter Mashahiku will decide that its time to put up the White suit and red tie, but in no way does this mean that he stops being a Phantom Thief. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Black Rose I_**


End file.
